A Price to Pay
by reychop
Summary: Yamato didn't trust Taichi, his boyfriend's decision and ended up having a fight with him. Yama didn't expected it to be this bad, but after a deal gone bad he had to pay the price. Taito


A Price to Pay

Summary: Yamato didn't trust Taichi, his boyfriend's decision and ended up having a fight with him. Yama didn't expected it to be this bad, but after a deal gone bad he had to pay the price. Taito

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Tai, you don't understand! I have to go! Can't you see how important is this to me?" Yamato angrily glared at his lover.

"No, Yama-chan. I have a bad feeling about this. Those men aren't just the type to be trusted. Yama, you have to trust me on this. Don't go." Taichi desperately wanted to make his boyfriend understand. But Yamato, being a stubborn lover that he is, snorted at this.

"Yeah right. I know Tai. If you don't want me to go just say so. There's no need for you to lie like that. Tell me Tai, do you love me?" Yamato raised an eyebrow and stared at a shocked Taichi.

"What? Of course I love you. How could you ask that. You should know by now that I loved you. I would sacrifice anything for your happiness. You know that." Yamato smirked, hearing this.

"You really want to make me happy?" Tai nodded at this. "Then set me free Tai! Don't boss me around! I don't want to hear any excuses. When I'm with you, I felt like a trapped bird. Yama, do this and do that. Yama, you'll get in trouble! Fuck! I'm tired of this Tai. I am a musician not your servant! I'm tired of being around you, you poor excuse of a boyfriend!" Yama said, panting his face red from anger.

Tai stared at him with a hurt expression. Then bowed his head and stared at the floor, feeling rather guilty at his actions.

Yama stared at his boyfriend's reaction, a feeling of guilt already forming in his stomach. But he decided not to dwell on it. After all, it was Taichi's fault why he had an outburst like that. Shoving his guilt away, he turned to the door and started walking, only to be stopped by Taichi's grip on his wrist. He felt Taichi hugged him from behind, followed by a shaking voice.

"Yama... If, if that's how you felt about me, then... then I guess I'll just let you go. But know this Yama, I'll always be here for you." Yamato felt hot tears falling on his back, but he just walked out of the door, without sparing a glance.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yamato is walking towards the designated place, but he found himself dwelling on the things he said to Taichi. He knew he didn't mean them. Taichi was always there right from the start. When they first met in elementary until they graduated in college, Tai always gave him courage, helped him when he was bullied and be right there as his support and comfort when he had problems. No matter how tough the situations may be, Tai never left him.

Yama felt so stupid for saying those things. And speaking of which, his mind wandered to when the argument started.

_Flashback._

_Yama and Tai were cuddling with each other on their bed when they heard a knock on the door. Both of them went to see who it was and found two mean in white suit and presented Yama an offer._

"_Are you Ishida-san?" Said the taller one._

"_Yeah. Can I do something for you? Oh, come in and make yourselves comfortable." He tried to be hospitable but the men declined._

"_No thanks. We wont take long. Anyway, we have listened to some of your songs and personally visited some of your concerts in some bars and we got interested in your talent." Yama just nodded for them to continue._

"_Well, we have been thinking that if you were to register under our recording company, it would make you more popular, plus you could gain quite a lot of money. You would also be considered a professional musician and be given free training. How's that?" The shorter one offered._

_Yama can't believe it. He could finally accomplish his dream! He was about to reply but Taichi beat him to it._

"_I'm sorry, but I don't think that my boyfriend is interested. Thanks for the offer though."_

"_Are you sure about that? I mean it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. We'll give you time to discuss. Here's the address to our office. See you there later!" The men wave at them and made their way._

_As soon as the door closed, Yama slapped Taichi on his cheek and glared at him._

"_What were you thinking Tai? This is what I have been wanting all a long! And you said I wasn't interested? I cant believe you!" He yelled hysterically._

_Tai just sighed and calmly replied his boyfriend. "Yama-chan, you have to think it over first. Don't you think it's kind of weird how they suddenly popped out of nowhere and knocked at us? Have you noticed how hard their offer to resist? Are you sure they are trustworthy? We never knew them Yama. We can't just trust them as easily as that."_

_But Yama's mind is set on that particular offer, excited to get his dream realized. "Well, duh!! They're from the agency Tai. Every agency is trustworthy enough."_

"_I don't know Yama, they could be up to something. I don't want you to go."_

_Yama stared at him unbelieving. "What? Oh I get it. You don't want me to be happy. You want to keep me for yourself! Yeah, you want that. To trap me in this stupid house with a lousy boyfriend! You're going to ruin my dreams are you?" Tai looked at him with an unreadable expression, unsure how to react._

"_Yama, I never said that. I just want to ensure it's safe."_

"_Well don't! I can take care of myself Tai!"_

"_But Yama--"_

"_Tai, I don't want to hear it." Tai continued to explain but Yama isn't that convinced. Yama tried to leave but Tai stopped him. They fought verbally, and that led to their current fight._

_End Flashback._

_'God, I was so stupid. He was only concerned for my safety. Well, I'll just go apologize to him later. He's still probably angry at me. I'll give him time to cool off. In the meantime, I should consider signing up for that offer.' _And with that, he followed the directions left to him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yama was sure he followed the directions carefully but he arrived in a dark secluded place. He looked around but to his dismay, he found nothing. Maybe the men was just tired of waiting for him that they gave up? He sighed, a hint of disappointment. As he turned to leave, he felt someone gripped his wrist.

"Finally, I thought you'd never show up. Follow me." Yama was surprised at first but recovered quickly and nodded his head as he follow the stranger.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yama found himself being dragged to an even darker secluded place and in a moment, a group of men surrounded him.

"So, you are here for the offer right? Well, before we will approve your application, we wanted to run some tests on you."

"And what kind of tests are there?" Yamato asked nervously.

"Not much. We just wanted to test your physical features, some talents and then we'll train you on how to 'entertain'" The man said the last word suggestively.

Yamato was getting uncomfortable with the current situation as one of the men shoved and slammed him to a wall and whispered on his ear. "Strip"

Mato's (just a nickname I came up for him) eyes widened as the realization. He was getting raped.

"What the fuck is going on? Didn't you say it's for a band? I am not an entertainer!!" He managed to ask

"Oh but my dear little blonde, music **is **entertainment right? You need to use your body to entertain others. And we will train you to be proud of your body. Now strip!"

"No!" The man just glared at him.

"If you wont, then I will!" The man tore away at his clothes and attacks his neck with kisses. He struggled but the others held him in place. The man, which now appears to be the leader is now unzipping his pants and tugging at his underwear.

"Oh my! It looks like you're quite eager aren't you?" He stroke the bulging erection and tears the underwear forcefully. He was completely naked and felt a sudden sense of vulnerability. He began to sob... Trying to take his mind of to somewhere, but it always lead to Taichi. Mato shook his head, it was his fault that this happened. Mato looked in horror as the boys positioned him so that the leader's penis is just above his butt.

As the man rubbed his head on his hole, he cant help but gasp. The man just smirked at the reaction and forcefully shoved his erection to his small hole. He screamed at the pain. Wishing for somebody to help him, wishing for Tai to come save him. But he know that it's impossible. Tai was probably sulking right now.

But Mato was surprised when the Men did stop their advances. And a voice made him alert to his senses.

"What the fuck are you doing to him!!" A familiar angry voice entered his ears. Filled with relief, he opened his eyes and yelled, "Taichi!!"

Taichi just looked at him with a sheepish expression, "Sorry I'm late Yama-chan, but I wont let them hurt you!."

The leader of the group just laughed. "Do you think you can take us all boy??"

"You bet! I wont let you hurt my Yamato!" And just that, Tai advanced at the men. Surprised and overwhelmed with confusion, the men let their guard down, and Taichi managed to dispose of them, but the leader and his two goons are still up, armed with knife as they charged at Taichi.

Before Taichi could react, he already felt a sharp pain on his left side, followed by another one on his stomach. Soaked on his own blood, he struggled to stand up but failed miserably, as his visioned blurred.

Mato was frozen with fear, and so was the men when they just realized what they had done. The men was about to finish what they started, when luckily a patrolling guard entered the place, and chased away the criminals.

Realizing what was happening he quickly snapped out of his stupor and rushed to Taichi's side.

"Tai!! Tai!!" Mato shouted desperately as Tai opened one eye.

"Oh gods Tai, I'm so sorry. You're right. Please don't leave me."

"It's ok. I'm going to be fine Yama-chan."

"Tai, I'm sorry for what I had done. I mean it's not like I don't appreciate what you have done but how did you find me anyway?"

Tai just grinned at him. "I couldn't let anything to happen to you. I told you that I would always be here for you, right? So I followed you. But I lost you when I was drowned in my own thoughts. I'm sorry I'm late, but I tried really hard to find you."

"Tai, I love you so much. I didn't mean what I said earlier."

"Neither do I. I'm just glad you still love me Yama-chan." Tai smiled as he felt his vision faded.

"Tai!! Don't leave me Tai! Don't close your eyes!!" Just then the guard returned.

"What happened to him? Wait right here, I'll call an ambulance!" The guard hurried back to his guardhouse.

That statement didn't do anything to make Yamato feel any better. Judging from how Tai's breathing got ragged, deep, quick and abnormal, he isn't in the best condition. He hugged Tai tightly.

"Tai, please don't leave me." Tai hugged him back.

"Yama-chan, I... will... always be here...for...you. Love you!" Tai said between his breaths.

"Tai, I love you too, please Tai, don't-" Yamato froze as he felt Tai stopped breathing. As he heard the sirens of ambulance, it was already too late. His beloved Taichi is now gone.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yamato woke up with a start. Blinking his eyes, he found himself in a familiar place, and felt two strong arms wrapped around him.

"Yama-chan? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it doesn't matter." Tai just sighed and pulled him back to bed.

"Want to go back to sleep?"

"Yeah." Tai wrapped his arms around him in a protective embrace, and the two slept peacefully.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well, I know this is kind of random. But I'm too bored, and this is what I came up with. Well, I hope you all like it.


End file.
